


Imparity

by MistressKat



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana realises Merlin's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imparity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt: Morgana realises Merlin's secret.

He’s laughing, delighted like a small child at Yule, and that throws her more than the magic. There’s a ball of blue flames dancing between his hands, zigzagging up into the canopy of trees. Morgana has seen enough archery to know what this is. Target-practice, she thinks absently, watching as Merlin uses his powers to neatly snap off one slender branch, then two.

It’s obvious Merlin is the one in control, using magic like a tool, and not the other way around. Morgana’s  fingernails dig into the thick bark of the tree she’s hiding behind. She is suddenly, blindingly jealous.


End file.
